This invention relates to the field of orthopedic surgery and more particularly to the area of spinal surgery. Spinal surgery can involve the insertion of pedicle screws into adjacent vertebral bodies. Minimally invasive surgery involves the use of small incisions. The use of small incisions provides for reduced muscle damage, decreased blood loss, less postoperative pain, reduced scarring, shorter inpatient hospital stay, and improved operative results. During minimally invasive surgery, pedicle screws can be inserted through small incisions using imaging or navigational guidance. Small incisions in the patient's skin can be made precisely over the desired location, and pedicle screws can be inserted utilizing extended tube assemblies. Once all of the desired screws have been inserted, a longitudinal member, such as for example a rod, can be inserted in a percutaneous manner and secured to the pedicle screws with desired retainers.
However, it can be difficult to maneuver the extended screw assemblies in the event that multiple pedicle screws are being inserted. Additionally, lumbar lordosis can produce crowding in the surgical area, which can result in difficulty in aligning the extended tube assemblies. Thus, there is a need for an improved insertion assembly for placement of pedicle screws that overcomes aforementioned drawbacks of previously described insertion tube assemblies.